Dark Angel
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un "que si" ubicado años después de conluido "Círculo Completo"... una historia romántica de lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre dos personajes muy particulares y muy diferentes entre sí. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Nora Jemison

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Está bien, está bien, este no es realmente un "Cuento de Trunks", no técnicamente ---**está**, sin embargo, relacionado con Trunks. O en realidad, es sobre alguien relacionado con Trunks. Esto es realmente una historia "que si"; no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el verdadero futuro que tengo en mente para Trunks y su clan ---fue solo algo que acomodé cuando estaba aburrida, y en un humor romántico. Realmente lo escribí mucho antes y no había planeado postearlo, pero un amigo me dijo que debería, así que aquí está. Está historia está basada después de los eventos de "Círculo Completo" y "El Último Guerrero", así que verán un personaje aquí que será familiar para ustedes si han leído esas historias. Si **no** las han leído, les sugiero que se salteen esto ---no va a tener sentido en lo absoluto. Y una vez más, para esos de ustedes que no les gusta el romance ---salteen esta historia. Para esos que sí, sin embargo, sigan leyendo, y espero que les guste. =)

* * *

Ángel Oscuro

Parecía que él siempre había estado allí para ella, de alguna manera, cuando ella lo necesitaba, aunque ella apenas lo veía. Cuando lo hacía, él siempre aparecía de la nada, notando con una increíble perspicacia cuando estaba en problemas. Había descubierto esto la primera vez, de niña, cuando había estado persiguiendo una mariposa y había corrido justo por un acantilado. Él estuvo allí antes que ella pudiera gritar, agarrándola y cargándola de nuevo al camino del bosque, abrazándola hasta que dejara de temblar y luego bajándola para caminar lejos. Sin una palabra. Él raramente hablaba.

Ella no le había dicho nada a sus padres sobre el incidente, teniendo un instintivo miedo de cuatro años de edad de "meterse en problemas"; no se suponía que estaría jugando tan profundo en el bosque ese día. Le dijo a su hermano, quien se rió de ella y la acusó de inventar todo. Nunca le dijo de nuevo después de eso.

Era su secreto, su cosa especial, de todas maneras. Su padre ya le había inculcado cuan importante era para ella aprender circunspecto y prudencia, ya que ella era su heredera; ella decidió que esto sería su primera prueba.

Su padre, a veces, le contaría historias de otros mundos, historias llenas con fantásticos palacios en el cielo y dragones mágicos que concedían deseos. Su madre, de vez en cuando, cuando su padre y hermano no estaban alrededor, le contaría sus propias historias, que eran incluso mejores que las de Papá ---llenas de leyendas y guerreros, batallas y aventuras. Las historias de su madre eran espeluznantes a veces, pero no le importaba, porque eran emocionantes, también.

Así que ella inventaba sus propias historias sobre él, su misterioso protector. Él era un ángel, decidió. Un ángel guardián, suyo. Cuando había aprendido a volar por primera vez y tontamente se agotó muy lejos de su casa, y atemorizada se curvó en la rama de un árbol para enfrentar la noche venidera, había estado aterrorizada de ver la figura vestida de oscuro caminando a través de los bosques debajo. Se detuvo al lado del árbol en el que estaba y alzó la vista, directamente hacia ella. Ella se había juntado para luchar ---hasta que se dio cuenta que era él. De nuevo, él no había dicho nada, simplemente había desplegado sus brazos para ella, y había parecido la cosa más natural en el mundo bajar volando en ellos.

Ella había esperado que él la reprendiese, la manera que todos los adultos parecían tener, pero él no había dicho nada mientras la llevaba volando a casa, más rápido de lo que alguna vez había sido capaz de volar. Cuando él la bajó, en el patio del palacio, había puesto su mano en su cabeza y hablado por primera vez. "Ten cuidado de ahora en adelante," había dicho. Su voz había sido baja y suave, casi un murmullo; ella lo había mirado fijamente, tan cautivada por esa voz que apenas había notado mientras él se iba volando; parecía que de repente se había ido, y ella estuvo sola. Tenía seis años. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Dibujaba retratos de él, cuando su hermano no estaba alrededor para burlarse de ellos. Soñaba sobre él, cargándola a la tierra de los ángeles, donde sea que ellos jugaban. Él le daría un par de alas, y se alzarían a través de las nubes juntos, más rápido de lo que incluso su padre pudiera volar.

Luego un largo tiempo pasó durante el cual no lo vio en lo absoluto, y había comenzado a preguntarse si su hermano tenía razón, si realmente había inventado eso en su mente. Siguió sobre su vida, creciendo tan rápidamente como todos los niños lo hacían en su mundo, aprendiendo todas las cosas que tenía que aprender, de ambas partes de su herencia. De su abuela humana había aprendido a pensar, usando lógica y deducción para resolver sus problemas. De su madre había aprendido a luchar con honor y enfrentar sus miedos, a lidiar con esos problemas que no responderían a razones. De su abuelo Saiyajin, el retirado Rey, había aprendido el pasado, entendiendo la vasta y magnífica historia de su gente, y el Imperio que su línea de sangre había forjado de las docenas de razas y cientos de mundos de la galaxia. De su padre, aprendió del futuro; lentamente el Imperio estaba cambiando bajo su dirección, ella heredaría una sociedad mucho menos sangrienta y brutal de la que había vivido. Caería sobre ella sostenerla así.

Cuando tuvo diez años, su madre la sacó a los baldíos para una prueba de sus habilidades de lucha, porque era de un reino de guerreros que ella era Heredera, y tendría que ser la más fuerte de todos ellos. Por horas, había luchado contra los despiadados ataques de su madre, y había incluso logrado golpear algunos de sus propios golpes; para el momento que terminó, estaba demasiado exhausta para ponerse de pie o volar. Su madre la hubiera cargado de regreso, pero incluso a los diez ya era consciente de las apariencias; era la Heredera, declaró, y volvería por sí sola o no volvería en lo absoluto. Así que a su pedido, su madre la dejó allí... sonriendo levemente mientras volaba.

Yació en el polvo polvo por un largo tiempo, preguntándose si había cometido un error; no tenía nada de agua o comida, y ninguna fuerza para encontrar tampoco. Agotada, se quedó dormida por un tiempo. Cuando se despertó, una cantina había sido puesta junto a ella junto a un pequeño paquete; en él había comida, justo lo suficiente para ayudarla a recuperar su fuerza. Con eso fue capaz de cazar por sí misma, y mejorar. Cuando finalmente voló a casa tres días después, acusó a su madre de volver para ayudarla después de todo. Su madre la había mirado fijamente, desconcertada, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

Más años pasaron, más largos habían pasado incluso entre sus encuentros con él, y eventualmente comenzó a olvidar, relegándolo a la esquina de su mente reservada para los sueños de la infancia. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse. Pero aunque él se había desvanecido de su mente, nunca lo olvidó completamente.

A veces era demasiado para ella, la presión y la responsabilidad. En momentos como ese su hermano intentaría ayudarla en su brusca manera, sacando luchas con ella para que pudiera soltar el enojo, llevándola a alguna extraña aventura que nunca hubiera intentado por sí sola. Él siempre había sido el salvaje, el guerrero, completamente diferente de ella... pero él la entendía, y aunque tenía sus extrañas maneras de mostrarlo, se preocupaba.

Pero a veces incluso eso no era suficiente. Cuando tenía dieciséis, después de una de las muchas lecturas de los consejeros de su padre sobre su responsabilidad como Heredera, huyó, escapándose en el interior para esconderse por un tiempo. Nadie la siguió; su familia la entendía lo suficientemente bien para saber que volvería cuando estuviera lista, y mientras el tribunal pudiera haber sacudido sus cabezas ante tal tontería, su padre era Rey, y su palabra era ley. Acampó sola en las montañas, sintiendo pena de sí misma y enfurruñándose contra el destino. No era como que no quería ser la Heredera... era simplemente que quería ser ella misma, también.

Había estado sola por dos días, cuando se despertó una mañana para encontrar que ya no estaba sola.

Era el olor a comida lo que la había despertado. Parpadeó y se sentó, mirando fijamente en sorpresa al puesto pedazo de carne girando sobre su fuego. Y al hombre que se agachaba al otro lado de él, mirándola. Su ángel.

Con sus ojos más grandes, lo miró de nuevo, y decidió que definitivamente no era ningún ángel. ¿Cómo podría haber dejado pasar la oscura, cruzada cicatriz en su mejilla, o la cola que lo adornaba cuando se agachaba, más larga y más oscura que la de ella? No habían ángeles Saiyajin. Y sus ojos se posaron sobre sus viejas y rasgadas botas, el negro traje que usaba sin armadura ---desgastado, para un soldado. **Si** era un soldad; ¿qué clase de soldado no usaba armadura? Pero fue entonces cuando miró fijamente a su rostro con cicatriz que recordó el día que él había atrapado su caída, y el día que la había llevado a casa volando. Él era joven, aunque más grande que ella, atractivo en una manera ruda, pero eso no era lo que más había notado. Eran sus negros, negros ojos, mucho más grandes que su rostro y cuerpo. No eran amables, esos ojos. Pero había algo en ellos que la hacía mirarlo fijamente, incapaz de hablar, por largos momentos mientras él la miraba.

Como de costumbre, él no dijo nada. Le molestaba. Quería oír su voz de nuevo, ver si eso, también, no era como recordaba. Así que tartamudeó, "No te necesitaba esta vez."

Él levantó una ceja, y una sonrisa tocó sus labios por un momento. "¿De verdad?" preguntó él.

Su voz **era** la misma. La sostenía, de la misma manera. Lo miró fijamente, incapaz de pensar en algo más para decir, hasta que él se levantó y se volteó. Preparándose para partir.

Ansiosa, desesperada por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, dejó salir lo primero que le vino a la mente. "Yo ---soy Camisole."

Él la miró de nuevo sobre su hombro, y envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura de nuevo. "Lo sé," respondió. Y voló lejos.

Ella se pateó mil veces en los años posteriores, por no encontrar algo más inteligente que decir, o seguirlo. Y al final unos cientos de esas patadas que había entregado antes de ir a casa, a la mañana siguiente.

Durante los siguientes años, entre viajes a Vegeta-sei y misiones para alinear y desalinear mundos como emisaria de su padre, pensó en él incesantemente. No sabía por qué. Ya no era más una niña; podía cuidarse sola ahora. No necesitaba un ángel guardián, y no lo había necesitado por muchos años. Y una vez que lo había visto sin el filtro del sentido de fantasía de un niño, él ya no era la cosa especial que había pensado una vez. Sólo un hombre. No más atractivo que los otros jóvenes guerreros que vagamente había notado compitiendo por su atención sobre los años, y ciertamente no tan bien favorecido en vestimenta o aparente educación. Probablemente no estaba aliado a ningún hogar en particular... y extraño además, pasando tantos años siguiéndola. No es que pareciera haber algo siniestro en sus intenciones... solo extraño. Tal vez no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Y sin embargo... sus ojos. Y sin embargo... su voz.

Él se convirtió en una obsesión de alguna clase, después de un tiempo. Cuando tenía tiempo libre se iba del palacio para explorar, deteniéndose en villas y pueblos para preguntar a la gente si habían visto al extraño joven hombre con la cicatriz en su rostro y negros, negros ojos. Muy rápidamente descubrió que él de hecho era conocido, aunque nadie sabía su nombre. Parecía que viajaba por el mundo, prestando su fuerza cuando era necesitada, quedándose solo el tiempo suficiente para descansar y tal vez tomar una comida en pago, luego siguiendo. Cuando una horda de jovenzuelos Saiyajin, viajando descontrolados ---los Saiyajin tendían a hacer pobres padres--- decidieron para divertirse atormentando a los Humanos de una villa, el hombre con la cicatriz había aparecido, dándoles una paliza sonoramente a todos, y los dejó en un montón de gemidos para que los guerreros del Rey los encontraran. Cuando otra villa fue golpeada por un tornado, apareció casi instantáneamente, para aclarar los caídos edificios con facilidad y encontrar sobrevivientes dentro de los escombros con asombrosos sentidos. A todos lados donde ella iba, escuchaba historias de él, todo lo mismo.

Ahora él era incluso más extraño que antes. Pocos semi-Saiyajin, e incluso muchos más pocos Saiyajin, intervenían en asuntos que no eran suyos. ¿Era él un caballero errante, tal vez, alguna clase de moderno deambulante samurai sin patrón? Él había sido ser pagado en una villa, lo que él había rechazado, solo diciendo, "Tengo una deuda propia que pagar." ¿Qué clase de deuda debía, y a quien? Y... ¿estaba simplemente pagando esa deuda cuando la ayudaba? ¿O había algo más a eso?

Había comenzado a cazarlo, buscándolo de pueblo en pueblo, siempre simplemente perdiéndolo o perdiendo el rastro. Cuando su hermano Vegeta finalmente le preguntó qué era lo que hacía cuando se iba por días, volviendo solo cuando sus deberes la llamaban, ella no respondía. En verdad, no podía; ella misma no entendía su conducción por encontrar a su extraño, evasivo ángel.

Años pasaron, pero nunca se rindió. Y finalmente, un día, todo cambió.

Fue pura casualidad; estaba volando sobre una de las áreas arboladas que había localizado en ser un potencial lugar favorito de su presa, cuando bajó la vista... y allí estaba él. Se detuvo de lleno, shockeada, duramente atreviéndose a creer en sus ojos. Él estaba caminando a lo largo del arbolado camino, arrastrando detrás de él un enorme pez; tal vez sintiendo su presencia, él se detuvo, y alzó la vista. Ella lo miró fijamente; él levantó una ceja, una traviesa sonrisa tocó sus labios.

Y luego se fue, dejando el pez, disparándose a través del cielo tan rápido que estuvo casi fuera de vista antes que supiera que se había ido. La persecución había comenzado.

Estaba determinada en no perderlo. Se disparó tras él, lanzándose a lo largo justo sobre el bosque, los vientos generados por sus vuelos desgarrando las copas de los árboles debajo. Él era rápido; en su desesperación, se convirtió en Super Saiyajin en un esfuerzo de atraparlo. Él miró la miró de nuevo sobre su hombro, sonriendo ---e hizo lo mismo, disparándose tan lejos adelante como había estado antes.

Estaba sorprendida; en todo el Imperio, solo los miembros de su familia habían logrado alcanzar este nivel de poder, para su conocimiento. Y sin embargo no había equivocación; su cabello y aura brillaron como fuego dorado, y las velocidades que era capaz de alcanzar ahora estaban mucho más allá de esas de cualquier guerrero normal. Pero Super Saiyajin o no, **ella** era Camisole, hija de la Casa de Vegeta y Saiyajin no Ojo; no tenía intención alguna de permitirle escapar de ella esta vez.

Debieron haber volado medio camino alrededor del mundo. Cada vez que ella rebozaba más poder para acercarse, él incrementaba su esfuerzo, una pulgada más lejos. Ella incluso le había disparado, solo una pequeña explosión, esperando distraerlo lo suficiente para interrumpirlo; él se volteó sin esfuerzo y golpeó su disparo lejos, sin aminorar la velocidad en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente, impulsivamente, solo pudo pensar en una cosa para hacer. "¡Espera!" gritó ella. "¡Por favor!"

Él miró hacia atrás... y bruscamente bajó la velocidad, curvándose hacia abajo al suelo. Sobresaltada, lo siguió, y al final estuvo de pie cara a cara con su "ángel", en un claro ensombrecido por los árboles en el bosque.

Ella lo miró fijamente; en todo el tiempo que lo había estado persiguiendo, nunca pensó que haría y diría si lo atrapaba. Ambos volvieron a sus formas normales, y se miraron fijamente en silencio. Él no había cambiado mucho; estaba mirándola ahora, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados. Mirándola con sus viejos-jóvenes ojos. Ella buscó por algo. Afortunadamente, él habló primero.

"Has estado cazándome," dijo suavemente, la voz como una baja canción de violonchelo. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo ---quería verte de nuevo," tartamudeó. "Y no sabía como hacerte venir a mí." Una de sus oscuras cejas se movió, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"No soy un perro, para venir cuando llamas," respondió él fríamente, y se volteó; ella lo sintió juntar su poder para volar lejos.

El instinto la obligó, ella tropezó tras él. "No te vayas," dijo. "Por favor."

Él no se volteó para enfrentarla, pero no se fue. Ella se detuvo justo detrás de él, mirando a su amplia espalda. "¿Por qué debería quedarme?" preguntó él. "Ya no eres más una pequeña niña. Puedes cuidarte tu misma ahora."

Para eso ella realmente no tenía respuesta. Así que habló lo primero que vino a su mente. "No tienes que esperar hasta que necesite ayuda para venir a mí," sugirió ella.

Él rió: áspero, sin humor. "Solo vine a pagar una deuda," dijo llanamente. "Tu madre salvó mi vida, la cambió, tiempo atrás. Pero esa deuda está pagada ahora."

Estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía con una instintiva seguridad, aunque no estaba segura como sabía ."Esa no es la única razón por la que viniste," soltó ella.

Él la miró de nuevo sobre su hombro, sus cejas juntándose en un fruncir de ceño. "Entonces ahora lees mentes," acentuó, luego rió fuertemente antes que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Se volteó de nuevo. "Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Te conozco," protestó ella. **Siempre te he conocido,** pensó. Él frunció el ceño de nuevo, como si escuchándola, luego se volteó de nuevo. Ella pensó que vio sus hombros tensionarse.

"Vete, niñita," dijo suavemente, bajando su cabeza por un momento. "No necesitas más ayuda. No necesitas alguien que te lleve volando a casa o te atrapes cuando caes o te traiga comida. No necesitas nada más de mí."

Se iba a ir de nuevo, y ella supo intuitivamente que si se iba ahora, nunca lo vería de nuevo. Él comenzó a caminar lejos, y ella se paró donde estaba, luchando desesperadamente para pensar en algo para decir, cualquier cosa, que lo mantuviese con ella. "¡Espera!" dijo de nuevo. Él la ignoró. Y luego: "Yo... te... **necesito**."

Él se detuvo bruscamente. Se volteó para mirarla. Y repentinamente, viéndolo en sus ojos, entendió. Toda su vida, él había estado allí para ella. Salvándola, cuidándola, ayudándola... cuando lo necesitaba. Y mientras miraba fijamente en sus ojos y le decía que lo necesitaba de nuevo, que era **él** a quien necesitaba y no su ayuda, lo supo. Él la amaba. La había amado, tal vez, desde que era una niña, tal vez incluso desde que había nacido. Y él había esperado, todo este tiempo, para que ella creciera, para que lo entendiera... para que lo amara en respuesta.

Fue hacia él de nuevo y se detuvo, dubitativa. Él abrió sus brazos. Parecía la cosa más natural en el mundo para ella entrar en ellos.

Él quería esperar, pero ella nunca había sido paciente. Así que él la recostó en el césped y le hizo el amor en la suave, fresca oscuridad del claro, acariciándola en medio de los helechos. Mirándola cons sus oscuros, oscuros ojos y murmurándole en su hermosa voz. Ella tembló bajo su delgado cuerpo y sus callosas manos, jadeó mientras su cola se enroscaba lentamente alrededor de la suya. No le molestaba que él fuera un virtual extraño, que tuviera el doble de su edad; él no era un extraño, y ella ya no era más una niña. Él fue lentamente, como si no hubiera esperado veintiún largos años por ella. Suavemente, porque era su primera vez. Y porque la amaba, y él sabía lo que ella necesitaba, era bueno.

Cuando finalmente se desenredaron del otro, ella miró sin sorpresa mientras él se levantaba para irse. "¿Tendré que cazarte cuando quiera volver a verte?" le preguntó lánguidamente. Él le sonrió, acercándose para tocar su rostro por un momento.

"Sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti cuando me necesites."

Como siempre había estado. Entonces asintió en aceptación mientras él se volteaba, y se elevaba en el aire para volver a sus tierras, donde sea que estaba cuando no estaba con ella. Pero un último pensamiento se le ocurrió antes que él hubiera volado más de un metro o dos, y volvió a llamarlo. "Espera." Él se detuvo, volteándose. "¿Tienes un nombre?"

Él levantó una ceja en diversión. "¿Es eso importante?"

No lo era, no realmente, porque ella lo conocía incluso sin él. Pero ella sonrió, cruzando sus brazos. "Dime," dijo traviesamente. "Lo **necesito**."

Él sonrió, y bajó hacia ella, cerniéndose justo sobre el suelo mientras la acercaba contra él y ponía sus labios al lado de su oído. "Bardock," murmuró en su baja, rica voz, y ella tembló de nuevo. Luego él se fue, y ella se quedó sola. Pero sonrió para sí misma. No estaba sola, no realmente; él volvería. Él siempre estaría allí, en algún lugar, para ella.

Cuando lo necesitara.

* * *


End file.
